You're not alone kid (UndertaleSans x depressed reader)
by TinyKittenBella
Summary: Warning contains abuse, depression, self harm, sexual content, and stuff that can trigger you. This is my first story i have done on my own so tell me how i'm doing. Slow Updated Because I have School And other Things To Deal With.
1. Chapter 1

**-Readers_P.O.V-**

You Shivered In A Corner Of your Closet. Listening To Your Parents Downstairs on Another Drunk Rage... 'they Me In Here'... 'I Know They Will'... you Shrunk Back Hearing Footsteps Up The Stairs... mom:"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU SLUT" *pounds On The Door* you Shrank Back Hoping That your Dresser Was Enough To Stop Her... But It Isint... It Never is. Mom: *bust The Door Open laughing And Goes To The Closet Opening It* "Hello Slut. Did You Think You Could Hide?" *laughs And takes Off Her belt* You Shook In Fear And Let Out A Yelp In pain As Your Mother Started Beating You With No Mercy. You Covered Your Face With Your Arms To Block The Blows From Your Face... Then You Heard Your Dad Walking Up The Stairs... Dad: *laughs* "Hello Slut". *takes Off His belt And Helps Your mother beat You.* You Cried In Pain mom: *laughs And starts To kick You And punch You* Dad: *smirks And dose The same* you cough up Blood And Start seeing Black Spots... Then You Pass Out.

~ Time Skip Brought By Sans drinking Ketchup (eww)~

You Woke To The soft Sound Of Your Brothers Voices. ... ... Alex: "hey... Sis... Please Wake Up... Mom And Dad Are Asleep Now." Levi:... "i-i... Made Top O Ramen... " you Woke Up And Looked At Your Brothers... "food?..." Alex: "yes. Levi Stole It From The Cubbard And Cooked It Really Fast" you Sat Up Wincing And Greatfuly Accepted The Mug Your Brother Offered. "But wat About You? " Levi: "We Don't Need It. You Do." You Started To Eat Slowly You diddnt eat Very Much. About 1/3 of It Then You Gave It To Your Brothers To Split. Alex: "here Lemme See" He removed Your clothes And Started Caring For Your Wounds... Then You again Sank Into A restless Sleep.

(Time Skip)

You woke Up To The Sound Of Hail On The Roof. 'It Must Be Really Cold Outside' you Sat Up And Inspected Your wounds... nothing Really Bad. Not In Your Opinion Anyways. You Were covered In Blacks Blues And Purple Not Very Much Of Your True Skin Color Showing Through. Standing Up You Walked To The bathroom And Took A Shower Washing All The Blood Off Of You From The Wounds Your Parents Made. It Hurt. But You Diddnt Care. Getting Out You Dried Off And Put One Some Clothes Which Was Black Leggings And (your Favorite Color) Long Sleeve Shirt. With Bra And Panties Of Corse. You sat At You Desk And Opened A Text Book And Started Doing School Work. You Were Homeschooled Of Corse Your Parents Wouldent Let You Out Of The House. Not Since The Aceddent. Where Your Twin Sister Was Killed. You Remeber It Vividly. The Blood... The screaming... The Sound of Crunching Bones... But You Shook Your Head And Trued to Focus On Some Useless Science Shit.

(A/n) How Was That? Tell Me The Truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Your P.O.V

It was prob about 7:30 pm judging by the sun. You diddnt have a clock so you learned to judge time by the sun. Your parent would be home soon. Never mind. They already are. You watched them. Through the window. They were in a good mood. That was good. They walked into the house and into their room. Then started being very loud having sex. 'Figures.' You rolled your eyes. How stupid. Bring more children into the world to beat them. You had nothing to do in your room. No books or toys. And u felt to dizzy to do anything anyways. So you lay down in bed. And sleep despite the hunger squeezing and clenching your belly.

~Time skip brought by dauntless cake~

You woke again. To Alex shaking you awake."Hey sis" "no ... go away" everything was blurry and your head hurt very bad. "Get up" ... you tired... and failed. It hurt to sit up. It hurt so bad. "Sis. I need you to get socks and shoes your jacket. You are going to run away. And you are going to do it now." "W-what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Your P.O.V

What. The. Fuck. Did he just say. "Run away?! Mom will kill me." He looked so shure of himself. "Yes. And you have to go now or you'll never make it out." He pulled me up so i was sitting. Ohhhh headrush. Damn. Why do you have to do this now. "But Alex-" "no buts." He pulled on my jacket and put on my socks and shoes. "In not a baby." "I know. But if you don't hurry up you'll be dead before noon." He pulled me to my feet. And pulled me out into the hall being very careful about walking. He open the front door. And mom woke up. "WHO THE FUCK OPENED THE DOOR" I looked at Alex. We are so dead now. But he hugged me. "Run as far and fast as your legs can get you. If she comes after you don't stop. Keep running." Now i can hear moms footsteps. Shit. I turned and i ran. As fast as I could. I can hear her screaming but i don't dare look back. I keep running. As fast as my legs can go. But its dark outside. I do not like that. Why did he have to do this now. I just wanna sleep. I hurts but i keep going. To the woods. Thick deep woods. She wont find me here and I'd be lucky if I ever got out. But I keep going. So cold. So cold... I slow to a walk. In shaking so bad my jacket and leggings are torn and my shoes are all wet and worn out. There's also a lot of snow. What a pretty place to die. So cold. *sneezes* I have to keep going... have to hide...

? P.O.V

I was walking with fell as we usally did this time of day. Then i caught sight of a human she was barley able to walk. Omg she just passed out. I went over to her and looked at her... hehe shes kinda hot. "So u just gonna drool over her or what?" Fell said in a bored voice. "Shut up can't u see shes hurt?" I snapped my face turning a deep blue hue. "Whatever, just hurry up so I can get back to my doll~" Rolling my eyes (how dose that even happen) I picked her up with blue magic and the three of us teleported home. (Sans home not your home)

~Time skip~

Your P.O.V.

I woke to a warm bed. And the smell of ... spaghetti? My parents HATE spaghetti... where am I? I looked around. And spotted a skeleton. With back basketball shorts, a white shirt, a blue sweat shirt, white socks, and ... pink slippers?! Wtf. I looked at. Litterly it LOOKED AT ME. With black eye sockets and white pin-prick puplis. I just about passed out again. Then it started to talk. "Hey there buddy. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton" What?.


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers P.O.V.**

"What?!" (Name) asked as she looked at the short skeleton. "Uh are ya deaf kid?" "No... no it's just you're a skeleton and skeletons are uh... Dead. Oh shit am I dead?!" Sans chuckled uneasily. "Nah ... I'm one of those monsters... from the underground. Ya know?" "You mean the stories they tell children to keep them from straying away from home?" (Name) questioned **determined** to find the answer. Sans looked at her quizzically. "Kid, didn't you hear about the monsters coming above ground? It was on the news and everything." (Name) sighed. "My parents are abusive and cut me off of the outside world." "Well that ain't good." "They beat me and my brothers. ... So uhm... Spaghetti?" "Oh" Sans chucked. "My brother Papyrus made it 'specially for ya. He got so happy when he saw you like his face lit up like a light bulb." "I'm starving." "I can tell kid you look like skin and **bones"** (Name) snorted. "Oh I get it cuz you're a skeleton." Sans chucked "I got a skele **ton** more jokes if ya want me to tickle your funny **bone** " (Name) laughed and got out of bed and followed him to the kitchen where a taller skeleton stood. He saw her and gasped "HOOH MY GOD SANS THE HUMAN IS AWAKE!" Sans chucked. "Wow bro your smart. She must have followed me." "WELL THEN. HELLO HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." (Name) smiled. "Hello Papyrus. I'm (Name)". "WELL NAME. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PREPARED A GREAT FEAST FOR YOU THAT CONSIST OF SPAGHETTI AND PASTA AND GARLIC BREAD!" "Sounds great paps." (Name) replied.

She ate and the food tasted great. She had never been happier. She only ate a small amount seeing as she never ate back at home but Papyrus was excited she liked his cooking. Sans led her back up stairs to bed so she could rest because it took a lot of energy from the poor sick girl and she fell asleep happily.


End file.
